


volleyball vs basketball

by Sunshine_pudu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sports, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_pudu/pseuds/Sunshine_pudu
Summary: Markhyuck college sports au.Haechan's finger had started to draw circles on Marks chest, “I have seen how you look at me when we are here just as two and you think I’m not looking”Shit.“You know, I really don't mind, I’m flattered to be your secret little crush” his hands hand now firmly placed against Marks chest other coming to rest behind Marks neck.Mark could feel his hands getting sweatier by the minute.“I really don't kno-” Haechan stopped Mark mid sentence by bringing in his finger to Marks lips.“Shh.. it okay”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	1. practice at late night

“So you lost again?” Haechan asked pushing the ball cart next to the back wall of the gymnasium.

Mark missed his shot, ball bouncing of from the hoop, adding on Marks frustration. “What’s the point asking, I’m sure you already know we did” 

“I don't get why people still go to watch you guys play. Have you even won ones this season?”

“Of course we have it’s just taking some time to new players to get used to the team and how we play”

“Weird, I had no problem getting on track as a freshman and we have actually won 5 out of 6 games so i can’t really see why you guys are struggling so much.”

“Well i guess that just shows volleyball doesn't really require any talent” Mark said trying to ignore Haechan and focus on his throwing.

Haechan tilting his head and raised eyebrows staring at mark.  
“Yeah, I’m sure you need to know rocket science to be able to play basketball” rolling his eyes at Mark. 

Mark knew he was taking out his frustration onto Haechan unreasonably but feeling already defeated enough for the day he refused to admit it out loud.

“Just shut up”  
“Maybe some meditation would be more useful for you than throwing hoops”  
Mark was missing his shot again “did you come her to practice or just to pis me of “ irritation dripping from his voice.

“See unlike you I can multitask” proving his point he threw perfect serve as he spoke.

“Good for you” Mark was regretting his decision of coming to practice.  
Heachan realizing Mark was not in the mood for their usual banter, left Mark alone as he directed his focus on his serves. 

Now the only sound echoing thru the court was thumping sounds from balls hitting ground.

“Mark” Haechans voice broke Mark from his thought.   
“What?”  
“Could you help me practice my spikes, I just need you to toss the ball to me to strike it, pleas?” Haechan was fully exploiting Marks weakness, his pleading puppy dog eyes. They were now on full force starring Mark, and he was crumbling. Well it not like he was even really practicing at that point anyways he thought.

“Fine. But just for little while” 

“Yay!” Haechan face broke in one of those life chattering smiles, it was like Mark had just solved world hunger and maybe saved some puppies from death too while he was at it. When in reality he had just promise to toss him some balls. Mark really had no idea how Haechan worked but he was sure he would be the end of Mark especially if he kept smiling like that.

They walked to the net. Mark hadn't even noticed Haechan putting it up earlier when he was lost in his thoughts.  
“Just stand here” Haechan was gently pushing Mark next to net.  
“you just need to toss the ball little higher than the net right above me” Haechan explained pointing above him.   
“Yeah I have seen volleyball game before i know the general gist of it” Mark said.  
“Good” Haechan smiled to mark as he left to his own place further from the net.  
That smile always had an effect on Mark, especially now when it was solely focused on him.

“I’m gonna get running start toss the ball little bit before i jump, okay?”  
“Okay” it seemed simple enough to Mark.

As Heachan got ready his expression changed to the one Mark often saw on him when he was middle of the game or when he was extremely focused on his practice. It was one of pure concentration and made it seem like he was getting ready for a fight.   
Mark still distracted by the sudden mood switch didn't notice when Haechan started to run. Mark always forgot how fast he was able to move, so before he had time to gather his thoughts Haechan was already at the net.

“Shit.” 

Haechan was jumping and the ball was flying, sadly just not toward his hand as planned.  
Mark had used too much power, forgetting volleyball was much lighter than what he was just to. Ball had flown too high for Haechan to reach it.

“What was that?"  
“Lets just do it again okay” getting new ball from basket next to him and weighing it in his hands. Mark was determined not to fail again.  
“Just not that high next time okay?” he was moving back to end of the court but keeping his  
eyes narrowed on Mark.  
“Okay i get it already”   
“Didn't seem like you do thou”  
“Do you want my help or not”  
“Yeah yeah lets try it again. Ready?”  
"Ready”

This time as Haechan neared the net Mark was ready.   
He was able to toss ball perfectly arching to highest point right over the net where Haechan hand turned its course to other side of the net landing with loud thump from the strength that Haechan had hit it.  
Mark was reminded why he had begun to go watch their schools volleyball games.  
Haechan was truly amazing when he played.

Haechan turned to Mark with one of those smiles blooming in his face again. They were gonna be the end of him, he was sure of it.

“That felt good let's do it again” and what else was there for Mark to do but to agree when Haechan looked so happy just to have him toss some balls to him.

“Sure.” 

Hours later Haechan was drenched in sweat after running and jumping so many drills.  
Mark was also feeling his muscles getting tired from the game he had earlier. As he was ready to suggest stopping for the day he heard his phone ringing. Getting it from the bleachers he noticed it was already 9 o'clock and his brother Johnny was calling him.  
“Whats up?”  
“Are you still at school mam said you went back to train”  
“Yeah didn't realize how late it was, why did you need something?”  
“I was thinking that we could go to eat before I leave back to my college”

Haechan mouthed to Mark that he was gonna pack up for today.  
already carrying net post into storage room.   
After flashing quick thumbs up Mark focused back to the call “yeah sure i would love some food. where are you now?”  
“Still at home. I just got everything backed in car, so we can meet at Dalamani's pizzeria. I have like hour or so”  
“Okay I just shower first. I’m gonna be there in 15”  
“Good. I will see you then”  
“Yea see you then”

As Johnny hang up Mark turn to take the balls he had used to practice his shots into storage too but he noticed that Haechan had cleared them for him.

After showering Mark joined Haechan in the locker room where he was already almost fully dressed.

“Thanks for clearing up my equipment too.”

“You know that's what i do. Always helping others” -Haechan's smile crowing- “in any way they need,- like you really seem to need some help with getting you to relax. You just have to ask for it. And I would be happy to help”  
“And how would you be able to help with that when usually you are the one making me lose my mind” Mark's mouth had suddenly become very dry as he tried to talk.

“your saying like it has to be a bad thing, you know there a plenty pleasurable ways to make you lose your mind too.” Haechan had moved right before Mark successfully blocking all the ways for him to move away.

“what are your talking about?”  
Haechan had jokingly flirted with Mark before to but it still always left Mark wordless, trying not to shown how affected he really was.

Haechan's finger had started to draw circles on Marks chest, “I have seen how you look at me when we are here just as two and you think I’m not looking”

Shit.

“You know, I really don't mind, I’m flattered to be your secret little crush” his hands hand now firmly placed against Marks chest other coming to rest behind Marks neck.  
Mark could feel his hands getting sweatier by the minute.

“I really don't kno-” Haechan stopped Mark mid sentence by bringing in his finger to Marks lips.  
“Shh.. it okay”  
Mark was having trouble following what Haechan was saying as his fingers had started to play with short hairs behind mark’s neck, creating shivers all thru his body.

“You know, you could have just told me if you wanted to test it out.”  
Haechan was so close now only inches between their faces.  
“to see what you’re missing out on”

As much as Mark believe Haechan would go to extreme measures to mess with him, there was something in his eyes that took Marks breath away. It was like he was actually hoping Mark to take on his offer, but as Mark was still battling himself on what to do Haechan had gotten enough of waiting and was starting to pull away.   
“Guess not. Well it’s your loss”  
Haechan's hands now leaving Mark’s neck leaving him feeling cold.

And that when Mark panic, that is the only explanation he could come up to explain why he did what he did. Mark grabbed Haechan's hand and and pulled him back letting his other hand hold Haechan’s face gently as Mark leaned in to kiss him.

It was meant to be just soft gentle small little kiss, but it fast changed to something far more passionate and desperate as Haechan took control pushing Mark against his locker.

Haechan’s lips were little chapped and they tasted of cherry. Mark wasn't sure if it was his energy drink he had been drinking or maybe he had used cherry flavored chapstick.

Nervous fingers exploring Haechan’s body as they kissed.  
excitement and the nerves mixing Making Mark’s head buzz.  
Feeling his body trembled as Haechan moved to kiss sensitive spot right behind Mark’s ear making Mark press his lips in tight line to keep in the noises that were threatening to escape. Haechan’s hands had found their way to Marks rips where they kept drawing lines up and down causing Mark’s body to shiver from pleasure.

Haechan roughly pulled Marks shirt off over his head. He threw it aside, letting it land somewhere on the floor. Starting to liter his upper body with open mouth kisses. Soon those kisses turned to gentle bites sending thrill thru Marks spine making him bite hard into his lower lip to again fighting to keep any embarrassing noises leaving his mouth.

Returning to kiss Mark, Haechan’s lips brushed against Mark’s. Mark let himself melt into the kiss, letting his lips fall open, Haechan’s eagerly licking inside. Getting hooked on the feeling.

Haechan's hands slowly running up and down Mark’s stomach every time spending more and more time lower and lower.  
Easily dropping inside Marks boxers as he hadn't had time to put on his pants.

Feeling Heachan's warm fingers curling around his dick, slow movements stirring his insides into pouring lava melting him inside out.   
Mark finally letting out a groan he had tried to stop as Haechan continued to jerked Mark off, lazed and unhurried. 

As Mark moved to touch Haechan through his pants making Haechan halt, completely stopping the kiss. Mark was momentarily scared that he had done something wrong. Thinking maybe he wasn't allowed to touch Haechan like that, but then Haechan let out a deep moan, making Mark let out sigh of relief as Haechan surged back to captured Mark’s lips with bruising intensity, and continued to jerk Mark of. 

Mark now leaving open mouth kisses every inch of Haechan's golden skin that Mark was able to reach from his position of pinned to the lockers and Haechan still having his shirt on.

Mark opening Haechan’s pants to get access to get his hand into his boxers too trying to match Haechan's pace that had now quicken precum helping his hand slide better. Making it all too much for Mark, but he tried to focus on his hand movement wanting to give Haechan at least fracture of the pleasure he was feeling.

It didn't take long for Mark to start feeling the pressure growing in his gut preparing to erupt making it harder for Mark to breathe, soon the sensation got too much and he wasn't able to hold out his release any more, making Mark pull from the kiss to burying his head to crock of Haechan’s neck. Obscenely loud moans leaving his mouth and his whole body shaking as he cummed. Mark kept stroking Haechan thru his post cum haze soon making him cum too.

Coming down from his high Mark pulled up his pants and turned to pick up his earlier discarded shirt that was lying on the floor next to his feet.

Rubbing his neck mark awkwardly cleared his voice “so that was…um.. fun” it ended up sounding more like a question than statement making Haechan laugh.  
“Well I’m happy you enjoyed, I certainly did.” playfully winking at mark.

“But as much i would like to stay and talk how great we were it’s very late and I really have to go. So i see you around.” and just like that he was gone. leaving mark standing there utterly lost. Did that really happen. No way he, the pure christian boy Mark, that everyone saw him as, no way, he couldn't be the one who just hooked up with Haechan in their schools locker room late at night as the rest had left. No that couldn't be true. This must be one of the many daydreams he has had after seeing first game where Haechan had played. Transforming his thoughts of Haechan being annoying but slightly cute and sightly funny person he shared his practice place with to Marks constant daydream subject.

Sound of phone ringing brought Mark out of his thoughts. In horror mark realized it was much later already and johnny was calling him.  
“Where are you? it's already nine o'clock. I thought we were supposed to meet at the pizzeria.”  
“I’m sorry johnny I totally lost track of time. I’m so sorry”  
“Its okay i know how you get when you play basketball.”  
“Right... I'm still sorry.”  
“Mark really it’s okay. I need to leave back to my college but we can hang out next weekend.”  
“Okay let's do that. I promise to actually be there this time.”  
“That's a deal. I have to start to drive now, you better get home too, no good to overwork yourself.”  
“Yeah I’m leaving home now. Drive safe.”  
“Always do, bye Mark”  
“Bye.”

After hanging up Mark stranded there in silence for a moment. Thinking what had happened, it was starting to hurt his brain not understanding how he had got here. But it didn't do any good to worry about it now so he turned his focus back at getting himself dressed and then leaving the gym to finally go home. 

Long forgotten were the worries of unsuccessful game that had been stressing him and that had been the reason he had earlier that night decided to come to have extra practice late in the night. never would he have guessed where the night was heading then.


	2. Volleyball gameday

School was just finished for the week and groups of students leaving the building happily chatting and laughing among themselves, ignoring the soft drizzle of rain that was steadily falling from sky. making school grounds look bleak and gray. 

“This fucking sucks. why do we have to run out when its practically raining just because volleyball team is having game. Could they not have it like hour later it's not like people go watch there games anyway” one of Marks teammate said

“It’s just slight drizzle, you will live, plus the games are the first priority. I’m sure we have had some games in there practice time” Taeyong their captain said.

“Is everyone here?” Taeyong standing on his toes, eyes scanning our little group as he was trying to count us to make sure everyone was present. 

“I think everyone who isn’t skipping are here” Mark said. He had heard some of his teammates talking about it at lunch. Mark wasn't really surprised it's not like they didn't often skip the normal practiced too so why would the come for the run in the rain.

Taeyong failed to hide his disappointment, lately he had have lot more reasons for it. 

“Okay then let's go. we are doing the 6 km route so pace yourself.”

There was lot of grunts and sighing as they started running. 

Hour later school building was finally coming in sight. Legs feeling heavy bricks after all the running Mark followed Taeyong back inside. Marveling how nice was it to be back in dry and warm place.  
As they walked past gym doors he could hear whistles and excited cheers, making him wondered if Haechan's team was winning.

“I’m gonna go check the game” Mark told Taeyong who was already entering locker room.  
“okay I will join you after I change.”

Entering gym he saw there was more people who had come to watch the match that his teammates had taught. It was really no surprise considering how well the team had did this season. New recruits really had made the already good team force to reckon with.

Mark sat in one of the farther rows near the exit. It had become habit of him, not really wanting to explain to others his sudden interest in the specific sport.

Second set begin with Haechan's friends Jeno's serving, Mark often saw them together. Serving was successful flying to other side of court where it perfectly landed between two players both thinking other would lift it. earning Haechan's team point.  
Mark noticed they had already created quite lead 12 to 6. Other team succeeded to pick up Jeno's next serve and returning it back.

Making the ball was flying over Haechan head. Haechan turning on his heels sprinting after it leaping to the ground just in time to get his fingers between ball and the ground lifting it up.

Jeno continued the play moving under the ball and passing it along to the setter who pushed it over the net where other team lifted it up and returned it with soaring spike which was lifted by Haechan teams captain. Yells echoed in the gymnasium as the team communicated their attacking plan,Mark saw Haechan already getting in position to spike it.  
Setter delivering the ball to top of the net for Haechan to space to spike it. other team had two blockers jumping up to block Haechan's spike but as it was planned Haechan was able run to net and perfectly spiked it right over the blockers finger tips.  
Ball finding its way landing middle of the opposite court where it continued to bounce to the rest of its way to the wall, earning Haechan's team another point making crowd erupting in loud cheers.

As the match continued my focus was gravitating back to Haechan. He was truly beautiful when he was playing. His uniform shorts showing his perfectly sculpted thighs, expression of pure concentration and smile that would blossom after every successful spike.  
Mark was filled with awe watching Haechan play.

“They are doing amazing” Taeyong had appeared next to Mark suddenly, jolting Mark who had gotten so immersed into watching the game or maybe just Haechan.  
“Right, they seem to have this game in lock” had Taeyong saw Mark ogle at Haechan just now. If he had he had decided keep it to himself as he let silence fall between them as they focused following the game.

It wasn't like the opposed team was bad, they were valiantly trying to guard their side, but Haechan's team kept coming at them with deadly accrued servings and thous deadly looking strikes that were Haechan's specialty.

And so game not so surprisingly ended in Haechan's teams victory with their second set win ending in 25-15 

Later that night Mark was back at the gym throwing hoops as Haechan walked in.

“Hi Mark” Haechan seamed happy to find Mark there.  
“What are you doing here? aren't you too tired to train after the game? “ Mark was feeling self-conscious around Haechan after what had happened last week. Not sure what it had meant for Haechan.

“I was just coming to get my shoes that i forgot. what about you? even you don't usually spend friday nights here, do you?”

“I guess, I didn't wanna feel like I’m getting left behind” mark said quiet hoping Haechan wouldn't question it, but it was Haechan, so of course he did.

“What do you mean, left behind?”  
Mark was happy he didn't seem to be making fun of mark, not yet at least.

“I mean you guys won again. Not just that but you were amazing.” realizing what he had said Mark quickly added “I mean your team was amazing you were okay I ques” mark felt his ears burning, surly looking bright read already.

“You saw the game.” He seemed ecstatic that Mark had come to see his game. And luckily ignored marks slip.

“Well I happened to come change clothes after my practice and noticed the game was on so I stopped by to watch the end of it.” Mark found it funny how Haechan had no idea that he had seen most of his games.

“What did you think?” Haechan's eyes sparkled from excitement  
“I got to do lot of spikes in the second half. did you see them?”  
Mark ended just nodding, not really knowing how to properly describing how amazing he had looked and scared revealing too much of his true feelings.  
“Didn't they look so much more awesome in the game than when you have seen me practice them?” 

Mark was trying to remember when they went from passing sly remarks about staying on there half of the court, to exchanging compliments so easily. Maybe Mark had complimented Haechan from the start just not realizing it. That did seemed possible.

Haechan had gotten closer still waiting to be praised and mark was unable to deny it from him.  
“Well um.. like it was cool how you were able to like do that faint. And like when you did that super powerful spike that landed right on the other side of the net I think everyone in the audience was surprised”

“I know. I have tried it before in games too but it’s so hard that I usually get blocked but I think everything just somehow worked today” he seemed so pleased, clearly feeling happy from succeeding on something he had worked so hard on. Mark could not stop himself from heeling little proud of him too.

“You must have fallen for me even more seeing me excel in court.” Haechan smile turning more playful.

“Is that the real reason you are here this late hoping to see me? to congratulate me in person?” Haechan was getting closer again making Mark take a step back until he had backed himself against a wall. He wondered how he always end up pinned between wall and Haechan, not that he really was complaining.

“Did you come here to give me prize for doing so good?” Haechan was purring.  
“Prize?” Marks voice was pretty much whisper at this point luckily Haechan was so near he had no problem hearing Mark.  
“am i wrong?” cocking his eyebrow “so you haven't been thinking about making what happened last weekend happen again?”

Question hung in the air, words dying inside of Marks throat. 

“I guess it was just me then, forget i brought it up.” disappointed Haechan turned to leave.  
Mark quickly grabbed Haechan's hand to stop him. Why was he always trying to leave when all Mark wanted was him to stay.  
Clearing his throat mark finally was able to answer to Haechan.  
“No you're not the only one who have been thinking about it.” shyly adding “I have been thinking it a lot actually, I just wasn't sure if it was gonna be one time thing or not”  
“Do you want it to be just one time thing?”  
“No, I really don't “  
“Good then we are on the same page”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah” smiling Haechan closed the distance that had been created, finally kissing Mark. 

Noises from other side of the gym door made them stop, both turning to stare the door dread filling the air but the noise luckily seemed to be getting farther from them.  
Both letting out a sigh of relief that they weren't going to be caught making out at the middle of the gymnasium.  
“It probably isn't the best idea doing this” Haechan was gesturing between them “here right in the open.”

Mark still high from the kiss didn't want to end the night yet, so he proposed a plan he normally wouldn't.  
“My home is empty, if you would like to like move this there. you know in more private”  
that boldness that had momentarily filled him quickly vanishing as he watch Haechan think about the offer.

Finally after what felt like eternity to Mark, Haechan gave his answer  
“I guess it’s not that late yet, so why not”  
Marks mind was screaming “cool, wanna go?”  
“lets” Haechan skipping to get his shoes that were earlier forgotten. They left the gymnasium, Haechan holding door open for mark as they exited the building.

They had just gotten out when Mark spotted one of his teammates at the parking lot. Panic rising in him. Hoping his teammate wouldn't notice them, but as they were the only ones around otherwise empty parking lot area. So it was no surprise that they were almost immediately spotted by him. His teammate waived at them as he jogged to where they were still close to the building door.

“Hey Mark and um..” hesitating as he looked at Haechan  
“Haechan” Haechan introduced himself while giving a little wave.  
“Hey I’m Thomas, so you are the infamous Haechan.”  
Haechan turned to look at mark smiling “so my name has preceded me”  
Making Thomas laugh “it not really anything big I just heard your the one other in this school who practiced in late night like our Mark here.” Patting marks shoulder in friendly manner. still some dread lingered in Mark. Thomas hadn’t luckily noticed but apparently Haechan had gotten better at reading Mark after all the time they had spent together, noticing marks discomfort.  
“That's me, but as much I do like spending time at the school grounds into late nights, even I have other things that has to get done like my history essay that I haven't started yet. So I really gotta get going now. It was nice to meet you thou”  
“Sure, yeah don't let me keep you here. I hope we will meet again.”  
“I’m sure we will.”  
and like that Thomas was on his way and Mark was finally able to let out a breath that he had been holding in.  
“Wow you are so tense, relax little. and you don't have worry about him, because to him we are just two guys who happen to share same practice place.”  
“I know I just, I don’t know worry I guess. but you right” 

“I am and anyways you could always just tell him that we were here to hook up”  
“yeah right like I would ever do that.” mark said bitterly. Feeling like a coward as he was too scared to tell others about how he really felt about Haechan or boys in general.  
“but we should get going, it's late.” As Mark turned to look at Haechan to see why he was being quiet he realized he had messed up.  
Hurt was evident in Haechan's face as his misty eyes were downcasted, biting his lower lip.

“Haechan, i didn't mean it like that.”  
“Yeah I get it we are just hooking up no need to ruin your perfect reputation because of me.”  
“No it’s not like that.”  
“No Mark I get it. I know this doesn't mean anything, it’s fine.” Haechan was avoiding eye contact with Mark, shifting his weight to one leg to another. 

“Haechan it does. I just can't.”  
But Haechan wasn't listening Mark any more “I’m leaving now see you around.” turning in his heels and sprinting of, and this time Mark didn't have courage to stop him thus leaving him watching Haechan's silhouette getting farther and farther from him until it disappeared behind a building. and there Mark was, standing still like he was nailed to the ground at middle of the parking lot left to reflect how royally he had fucked up.  
The image of hurt in Haechan's eyes haunt him and worst part was Mark knew it was all his fault.

“Shit”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have already written the story completely now i just need to do some editing so hopefully i can post the rest later this week.


	3. Chapter 3

Couple days later Mark was back at the gym half heartedly throwing hoops as he heard door opened. Mark turned to see who was entering hopping to see Haechan, but to his disappointment it turned out to be just the schools janitor.

“Oh. I didn’t know someone was still here this late. I was going to power wash the floor. Do you mind? ” janitor asked

“No, go ahead. I should be leaving anyway.” It was getting late and it was becoming obvious that Haechan wasn't coming.

He hadn't been coming to these late night practices after the last weeks conversation they had. though mark had seen him at lunch with his friends so Mark knew he wasn't sick. Mark was pretty sure Haechan was avoiding him and that's why had stopped coming to their late night practices.

As Mark was getting ready to leave he bid the janitor good night and decided to make sure to come early tomorrow to catch Haechan as his volleyball practice ended. Mark needed to make sure Haechan knew he how much he meant to him. Even if he wasn't ready tell others, at least Haechan deserved to know it. Determined Mark headed home.

Next day Mark ran from his history study group meeting in the nearby cafe to the gymnasium building jumping over puddles that constant rains had created.  
He walked in the noisy gym as volleyball team was middle of doing diving defense drills were they had to run after the ball that was flying low, lift it up and then slide on to the floor. It looked difficult and likely painful but unlike Mark's team everyone here seemed to be encouraging one another to not giving up. As Mark sat there watching them he felt tingle of jealousy from not just how good they were, but how motivated the hole team was.

Finally there was a whistle ringing signaling the end of the practice.  
Their coach instructing them to stretch properly before leaving.  
Mark got up to offer his help in carrying the net posts in storage room. Which was happily accepted.

After getting the equipment in the storage he slowly moved to join Haechan were he was sitting with his friends stretching.

“Hey can I join you guys to stretch?”

“Sure” Jeno patted the empty space next to him.  
“Our couch is making us run these diving drills because even though we won last week's game, we did lose some points that could have been saved if our team would have dived after the ball.”  
Jeno was telling Mark, clearly determined to ignore the awkward tension between Mark and Haechan. Making Mark to decided he liked Jeno.

“I mean I get it. I still after six years of doing them I still some time catch myself doubting that if I really needed to dive after it. if it would even do any difference, could I actually lift it if I did go after it.”

“I mean it's not easy, and often you still end up being too late but what's the point if your not gonna give it your all.” Haechan's passion for the subject had made him forget about the elephant on the room and made him speak up.

“I know I know. I do agree but some still need that practice so it doesn't seem so daunting when the situation arises at the game and they have to dive after the ball”

“I guess I do agree with you there, but now we all have to go thru the drills and they are draining me out. so now I can't even stand, after we are finished for the day.”

“Same, yesterday i didn't even have energy to play with my babies” Jeno was sounding heartbroken about it.  
Marks confusion must of shown in his face as Haechan was quick to clarify laughing  
“He means his cats”

“Ah..” Mark feeling relieved. Mere thought having that much responsibility at their age scared him.

“Sorry I forgot not everyone knows I have cats”

“Thou you do try your hardest to tell everyone you meet even when they really don't want to hear you go of about how great and adorable your cats are”

“He is exaggerating I don't talk about them that much”

Haechan was lifting his eyebrows as he clearly disagreed.

“But you know if you want to I can show you some pictures they really are the cutest, this morning bongsik was sleeping in my gym back looking so cute so I had to take a photo”  
Haechan was laughing at how even when trying to prove a point Jeno was unable to stop himself gushing about his cats.  
But Haechan did have to agree with Jeno about the cuteness.  
“It really is very cute photo” 

“Sure i would be happy to see some cat pictures” Mark said  
“My phone is in the locker room but I will make sure to show you some later”  
“Sounds like a plan”  
Now that the matter was settled comfortable silence fall between them as they continued their stretching.

After awhile of the stretching most of the volleyball team had already moved to showers. Mark was still trying to find a opening to make sure he and Haechan were okay.

When someone yelled from the locker room door that Jeno’s phone was ringing making him leave Haechan and Mark finally alone. Giving Mark the chance he was waiting for.

“You know i didn't mean to make you upset the other day.” Mark nervously started not really knowing if bring it up would make Haechan angry. But he needed to make sure there was no misunderstandings, so he carried ahead.  
“I didn't mean it to come of as this or you don't mean anything to me.” Mark was staring at Haechan's eyes trying to express how hurting Haechan had been the last thing he would ever want to do.  
“Yeah I know, you don't have to worry I’m fine”  
“Good because you do mean a lot to me. I mean I really like you.”  
“You do now?” corners of Haechan's lips curving in to a teasing smile.  
“I mean clearly. But you know i'm just not ready to tell the world yet.”  
“That's fine. Really Mark.” Haechan was looking so sincere and understanding it made Mark wish he could have been braver. because that's what Haechan deserved.

Jeno was coming back now  
“Jaemin asked if we wanna join him and Renjun, they are going to get Pizza”

“I’m assuming you already agreed to go?” Haechan said smirking making mark feel like he was missing something.

Jeno was blushing “I’m hungry so yeah”  
“plus never letting chance to see Jaemin pass even though you literally see each other every day.” Haechan said with an exasperated sigh. 

“So your not coming or what?”  
“I’m coming. I just need to find some energy to get up.”  
Jeno offering his hand smiling, pulling Haechan up.

“Mark do you wanna join us?” Jeno asked  
“um..” not sure if Haechan would want him to crash their diner even if he did say they were fine. Jeno misunderstanding the reason for Marks hesitation quickly added  
“It’s okay if you don't wanna. I know you came here to practice”. 

“Come on Mark don't be boring there is more to life than practicing.”. 

“Like you have any room to talk you are here as often as I am.”  
Mark found it funny, it was like kettle calling pot black. Haechan didn't seem to find it as funny rolling his eyes but at earning little chuckle out of Jeno.

“but yeah I can come.” Mark said, happy to get to spend more time with Haechan, and Jeno too as he was quickly growing to like him.

Haechan walked next to Mark patting his shoulder.

“good boy” Haechan said smirking getting Mark to feel his cheeks burning up and turning his ears bright read. Haechan laughed happily as he disappeared to take a shower.

They met up with Haechan's two other friends Renjun and Jaemin at the pizzeria. 

“So this is Mark?” Renjun said as soon they had sat down.

Mark turn to look at Haechan “you have talked about me?”

“Just how annoying you are, but Jaemin’s brother Jisung goes to see your games sometimes, he is hoping to join the team next year.”

“ah” Mark feeling silly for being slightly disappointed 

“But we do know you have been spending lot of time together lately” Jaemin said.  
Mark got the feeling there was a silent question being asked but he wasn't sure what the question was.

“what? no not really. Have we?” Mark said looking at Haechan to back him up.

“Well, you have been invading my practice time quite a lot”

“Your the one who is distracting me. I’m fine practicing in silent your the one who can't shut up for a five minutes.”

“I don't know what your talking about your the one who is always asking when I'm coming to practice.”

“I’m asking so I can avoid you.”

“Really, in that case you are doing terrible job at it”

“Or maybe you just are there every night so it’s literally impossible to avoid you”  
Falling into the bickering that had become like second nature to Mark after all the late nights he had spent with Haechan. Remembering how he had at the beginning hated it before it had slowly dawn to him that it was Haechan way of stopping Mark from overworking himself.  
Mark was sure Haechan also was feeling less lonely in those night now than there were the two of them together.

“That does sound right “ Renjun said interrupting their little quarrel and reminded them there was indeed other people in their presence.

“Whose side are you?” faking looking hurt Haechan jutted his lower lip out, sinking in his seat making him look even cuter than normal.

“Do we really have to take sides you have seem to make it work sharing the gym” Jaemin tried to stop the bickering.

“Even you Haechan don't need full gym for your ego” Renjun said

Haechan straightened his back “I don't know what you're talking about I’m excellent team player”

“Yeah but only with people who are on your team with others you can be little coarse.”

“You are wrong, I'm delight to be around just so you know.” 

“Sure you are.” 

“I think you are “ Jeno said patting Haechan's back  
“Thank you Jeno I knew I could trust you.” Haechan turned to give Jeno a hug  
“at least most of time.” Jeno gently added  
“Jeno why? your as bad as them.” retrieving from the hug and moving little farther from Jeno giving him the stink eye. but not quite able to stop a little smile that was tugging side of his lips.

“Okay that's enough arguing let’s order some food i'm starving.” Jaemin finally ending the argument as everyone turned their full focus on their menus.

During the food Mark had easily been included in their conversation, making it feel like Mark had always been part of their group. After they had eaten everyone went in their own way, but not before promising to invite mark to hang out with them again. Leaving Mark and Haechan walk home together again this time Mark was determined not to mess it up.  
As they were approaching the point of their paths separating Mark nervously brought up how his was alone at the house tonight again and that if Haechan would like he was welcomed to come with Mark.

Smirk tugging Haechan's lips “so you are hoping to get some?” 

“No. I mean maybe, if you want to, or we could just hung out too. that's good too”  
Mark was nervously staring at his fingers as he played with them.

“I guess I'm not in hurry to get home so might as well come to see how well I was able to predicted how your room looks like.”

“What did you predict? I mean it just normal bedroom.” putting his hand in his pockets to stop himself from fidgeting.  
“I couldn't choose between filled to brim with basketball posters and memorabilia or full with books and i don't know literature stuff isn't that what you like.”

“Yes kinda. your saying you don't have any volleyball posters. or books?”

“I do.” 

Mark thought again how he had never met anyone like Haechan. He didn't always or most times really, get him but Mark had learned it was best to just go with the flow when it came to Haechan.

As they arrived at Mark's house he made sure that no one was home even though he was fairly sure his parents were still out of town, but it never hurts to be sure. 

“Where is your room” Haechan asked looking around curious.

“Its upstairs.” Mark led them up to his room every step getting more nervous. Taking deep breath he opened his door and let Haechan in.

“Not quite what i pictured but oh well, can't be right all the time.” picking up Marks fullmetal alchemist figure to inspect.

“Or even most of the times in your case.”

Turning to give Mark a displeased stare. “hahaa funny”

“So are you gonna stand there in the doorway rest of the night or?” plopping himself down to sit in Marks bed and patting the spot next to him.

Mark closed the door and made his way to the bed hiding his hands in his jeans pockets as they had started getting sweaty .

“You want me to but some music for us?” mark asked trying to keep his voice sounding casual.

“I’m not sure i trust your taste in music to let you choose it.”  
“I happen to have great taste in music.” need to prove his music knowledge made mark forget some of his nervousness as he took out his phone to put on his favorite playlist to play true his Bluetooth connected speakers. 

Only after he had turned back to Haechan did he wonder if his play list was suitable for the mood but Haechan seemed to be pleased. Humming along to his first pic that was sunflower by Post Malone, so Mark hoped rest were fine too.

Sitting down next to Haechan. Haechan gently turned Mark’s head towards him so he was now able to make eye contact with mark as he spoke “I have been waiting to get you to myself again” the way he said the sentence made Mark’s stomach feel queasy like it was filled with butterflies that were trying to escape.  
Haechan connecting their lips in a kiss that was slower than their previous ones like Haechan was savoring the moment now that they had privacy and he was free to take his time.  
Haechan getting enough of the awkward angle he moved to straddle Mark’s lap without breaking the kiss. Mark felt Haechan starting to grind on down him in slow rhythm,that made him let out a moan and giving access to Haechan’s tongue to move inside of Marks mouth, exploring it.

Haechan pulling away making Mark instinctively follow after, trying to continue the kiss that he was so much enjoying. Letting out a disappointed whine as he failed to follow Haechan’s lips. Making Haechan let out a laugh.  
“I guess that answers my question of if you still want me here”  
“Why wouldn't I?”  
“I mean your letting me to do all the work here” looking down on Mark hands that were lying next to him idly.  
“Oh.. Sorry. I wasn't sure what you wanted”  
“Well you could have asked” now sound more gentle smiling at Mark.  
“What do you want?”  
“First of all I want those hands all over me, like now.”  
Mark didn't needed to be told twice  
grabbing Haechan's waist and letting his hands slowly start to explore his body  
“that's better” diving back into the kiss and the steady rhythm of his body grinding down. 

Marks hand eventually finding their way to Haechan's thighs marveling how good they felt and how he was able to feel Haechan’s muscles moving as he shifted in Mark’s lap.  
Mark soon figured out that Haechan liked it when Mark pressed hard his thumbs on his inner thighs awarding Mark with broken sighs against his lips. 

Mark was getting worried he would end up the night short by cumming in his pant from just the friction Haechan was creating. So he lean back from the kiss to suggest something he had thought about for awhile now.

“Can I blow you?” Mark asked his voice winded from the kiss.  
Haechan was looking at him surprised “you don't have to”  
“But I want to do it.”  
“Your sure?”  
“Yes I have thought about it a lot and I wanna try it” averting now his eyes from Haechan, feeling unsure of himself.  
“Ah. so you have thought it a lot” smirk appearing on Haechan face.  
Mark choose not to answer that.

“Go ahead then” Haechan got up from Marks lap sitting back to the bed looking Mark like he was still questioning if Mark was really going to do it.  
Feeling the need prove himself, Mark quickly got onto his knees in front of Haechan. But now that Mark had gotten down on his knees the task he had ask, seamed more taughting that it had moment ago.But when he looked up he saw Haechan watching him with softest smile he had ever seen him use, giving him more confidence. 

Haechan let his fingers play wit the short hairs on base of Mark’s neck thum drawing slow circles behind Mark’s ear.  
Taking one more deep breath to calm his nerves. 

Mark removed Haechan’s pants, Haechan lifting his hips to help.  
Slowly licking from the base to the tip getting used to the taste, Mark took Haechan’s cock inside his mouth making sure to cover his teeth.  
slowly pushing downwards. but but ending up gagging, unable to take him in completely.

Feeling frustrated Mark kept trying, but every time ending up hitting his gagging reflex.

“don't force yourself” Haechan was sounding breathless, and as Mark looked up he could see Haechan's eyes were hooded and pupils blown out.  
“but I want to make it good” Mark was surprised just how wrecked his voice already sounded.  
“You don't have to deep throat me to make it good just use your hand for the rest”  
seeing Mark’s hesitation Haechan added “trust me your doing good, your mouth. it wonderful. so please can you just, I don't know, continue. Please” Haechan's voice getting more whiny as the sentence went.  
“Okay.”  
“thankyou” words getting lost in the moan as Haechan collapsing into the bed as Mark got his mouth back to his cock.

Doing as Haechan had directed Mark took him far enough in his mouth that he could and used his hand for rest  
After awhile he got the steady rhythm going, concentrating to keep breathing thru his nose. He was starting to relax letting Haechan’s high moans go straight to his already hard cock, Haechan's hand gently grabbing his hair, without pulling just staying there, letting mark sett the pace. It all felt so good.

Marks pants had become to tight so he let his other hand leave Haechan’s thigh to open his pants and started gently palming himself, noticing that there was already some pre-cum on his boxers making them damp.

It didn't take long for Haechan moans to grow in volume and soon his hand in mark’s hair was pulling him of.  
“Mark I’m close.”  
Apparently Haechan wasn't expecting Mark to let him come to his mouth, making Mark feel thankful. Mark quickened the pace of his hand, marveling how beautiful Haechan looked halfway lying in his bed his eyes shut tight, mouth open now moaning Marks name with some curs words slipping in between.

Haechan’s muscles tensing for a second before he was loudly cumming in Mark’s hands. Mark pushed Haechan shirt up trying to keep it from getting cum all over it.

Mark got up to give Haechan a towel to clean himself, after wiping his hand in it firs.

“Come here, it’s your turn” Haechan sounded like he was just about to fall asleep.  
“I thought that you said earlier that you were tired from practice.”  
“I can still get you of. From what I remember it wasn't that hard last time.”  
Pulling Mark to lay in the bed, Haechan again took his position straddling him.  
“Take your shirt of”  
Mark got up supporting his weight with his elbows pulling his shirt of.  
Haechan gently running his hands down Mark’s torso making shivers run thru his body.  
Mark was hesitant as he ask “ can you maybe take your shirt off too?”  
“but I cum already?” Haechan was lifting his brows in question.  
“I know i just, you know, want to see you.”  
Making Haechan hold his laughter in from how nervous mark still sounded even though he had just blown him.  
“Sure I can take it of.” pulling his shirt of in one shift motion. Getting Mark finally clear view of Haechan beautiful skin.

Haechan's hands traveling down Mark’s torso ending up at the already opened pants where his hard on was quite noticeable.  
“So you enjoy that too.” Haechan sounded pleased  
“yeah”

Pulling marks pants and boxers of with sift motion. Haechan letting his fingers slowly caress Mark's inner thighs, looking down on now completely naked Mark.  
“You look beautiful. “  
Mark felt himself blushing averting his eyes from Haechan moving to look up to the sealing as Haechan hands continued to teas Leaving marks thru his body marking his skin with love bites as he slowly moved his hand on Marks dick letting pre-come lessen the worst of the friction. Jerking him of in slow pace. Getting Mark close but never quit giving Mark what he needed.

“Haechan” Mark’s voice was pleading, too gone to fake indifference.

Feeling Haechan’s hot breath on his neck as he spoke.  
“yes baby, tell me what you want.” nickname making Marks heart to squeeze.  
not trusting his voice he shakes his head  
“please baby, I want to hear your voice”

Feeling his mouth move on its on control before he had time to think a answer he heard his own voice “I need more, please” sounding so wrecked and desperate, even to his own ears.  
“Okay, I got you baby.” his hand finally squeezing harder.

Mark was drowning in the ecstasy, feeling it moving like a tidal waves drowning him into pleasure.

Mark’s hand grabbing onto Haechan’s thighs with force that had to be painful as he tried to anchor himself down as he cum, silent yell in his lips.

Mark watched as Haechan was getting dressed  
“We have game this Friday”  
“Yeah I heard”  
“You probably aren't coming to see it”  
“I don't know, are you gonna win?” smiling playfully  
Mark rolled his eyes and lied back. he was getting sleepy and the bed was so warm.  
“We might. Practice has been going well” turning to his side Mark was able to smell Haechan sent still lingering in his pillow.  
“You want me to come?” while tying his shoes he looked up to Mark.  
Mark had to break the eye contact. “I don't know, maybe you would like it”  
silence made Mark look back to Haechan who was still looking at him.  
“Maybe I would.”  
Getting up to leave “if you want me there I will come”  
“I want you to”  
“Okay I will then”  
Mark didn't know how to interpret the mood that had taken hold of the room during their talk.  
but the matter was settled and Haechan getting up to leave  
“See you around Mark”  
And then he was gone and Mark was yet again left with head filled with questions.  
Mark could hear his front door closing after Haechan.  
Turning towards the wall Mark hugging his pillow in his chest, letting Haechan's sent lull him to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Mark was with Lucas in his room studying for upcoming history final.  
Or at least that is was what they were supposed to be doing.  
but Lucas had gotten bored and started to scroll his insta feed instead and Mark on the other hand was too busy freaking out about the upcoming game to really detain any information from the pages he had been reading the last two hours.

“Are you okay Mark?” Lucas asked slightly concerned.

“Peachy, why?”

“You have been staring at the same page like half an hour now. plus you seemed really stressed today. so like is there something wrong? you know I’m happy to help you bro”

Mark was hesitant to share his worries about the upcoming game knowing he would need to explain whole situation with Haechan if he did. But he really needed to get it out of his system and get some advice. and even if most saw Lucas as stereotypical jock. Mark knew better. Lucas was one of the kindest and most open minded person that Mark knew. that's why he was the only person that knew Marks not so straight sexuality if he didn't count Haechan.

“Fine okay maybe I'm little stressed.”

Lucas got up to a sitting posture to give Mark his full attention.

“So here’s the thing I’m sleeping with Haechan who I have had crush since I first time saw him like 5 months ago. and like now he is coming to our game this Friday and we are gonna lose and he will totally see what a loser I am and like he's not gonna want to talk to me ever again and my life is basically ruined.” Mark blurted everything out in one breath not even sure if Lucas had understand what he had said.

Lucas was staring at him for a moment before he started to smile “wow congrats man. I knew you had a thing for him from the way you would speak about him, but i didn't guess you would actually go for it. I’m so happy for you bro.”

“Thanks, I guess but I think you are focusing it the wrong part.” slightly blushing from the thought how much he had talked about Haechan trying to mask as annoyance about having to share the gym with someone when he was trying to focus, but he had clearly failed.

“I’m sure he won't see you any differently even if we lose, you are god player even if our team as a hole isn't the strongest. I’m sure he will see it.” This is why everyone loved talking to Lucas, he was always able to find a positive side of things.

“Okay but what if it goes like the game last month where I was so heavily guarded that I barely even touch the ball during the whole game” that game still haunted Mark, they had been completely destroyed in that court that day.  
“Don't worry I will make sure the ball gets to you. Plus Taeyong was sick that day so we already had disadvantage. It won't happen again, maybe we even win this game, you never know. The new recruits are slowly getting better, so we still have hope.”

“You right. I shouldn’t give up before even starting.” Mark was sure that Haechan would agree, knowing he was way too stubborn to ever give up. The thought made Mark smile.

“That's the spirit.” Lucas said happily “now can we get something to eat I’m starving.”

“Sure” feeling already much more relaxed mark got up get some food his mom had left in the fridge.

“And I wanna know everything about this secret affair you two have had going.” 

“I will get that food now” exiting the room lightning fast to get some time before having to explain everything hoping his face would get back to its normal color before he got back with the foods. Realizing he wasn't going to get out of the conversation without most likely turning as red as a fire hydrant.  
And yet he could not help to feel grateful for having Lucas there for him.

It was day of the game and Mark had just arrived the locker room where the team were already changing it to there team uniforms.

Some of his teammates greeting him as he passed them moving to his locker. Mark had had trouble sleeping last night nervousness and excitement mixing together and keeping him up.  
But now Mark felt surprising calmness as he begin to change out of his clothes.

Taeyong walked next to him as he was changing.  
“I think we have fighting chance today to win, the other team hasn't done so good this season and we have started to get on to the groove of things. So I’m counting on you Mark to help me lead them to the victory”

“You can count on me”  
“Good, change fast and let’s move in to the court to warm up.”

The high-pitched squeak of tennis shoes on a basketball court.  
thumping sound of balls hitting the court and smell of sweat soon filled Mark senses as he stepped onto the court.

Mark could not help but have his eyes wander thru the crowd to trying to spot Haechan. Lucas had noticed marks wandering eyes.  
“I saw him and his friends, but I think you should concentrate to the game now. We don't want you ogling him while you should be keeping your eyes on the ball.” Lucas laughed getting Mark to blush. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

“I just wanted to see if he really came. I will give the game my full focus I promise.”  
thou Lucas had a point if mark would know where Haechan was sitting it might be a little too tempting to keep checking him through the game. So mark focused back to he's warming up and down casting his eyes to the ground to avoid the temptation.

Game started and it went as Taeyong had predicted Marks team was working together better than in the previous games and the other team seemed to have trouble blocking all their attacks. Mark was able to get them a lead in the beginning of the second half by scoring 3 point shoot.

After that other team was not able to take the lead back resulting to marks teams victory.

As the home crowd erupted into cheers and the team huddled up to celebrate their victory Lucas whisper in Marks ear “first row bleachers next to the basket near the fire exit”

There Mark was finally able to see Haechan cheering with his friends, and he was watching Mark. As they made eye contact Mark could feel his heart pounding louder in his chest.

At that moment Lucas announced to the team he was going to be having a victory party at the foreign exchange students dormitory where he lived. Getting there teams yells to get even louder.

“You are what?” Mark turned to Lucas in surprise.

“I’m throwing a party and I made sure to invite Haechan and his friends too.”

“When did you have time to do that we didn't even know if we were gonna win or not”

“I had a good feeling about it. plus i saw Renjun this morning at our dorm so i got the idea”

Mark was speechless

“Your welcome” said Lucas smiling happily

“Thanks, but do you think Haechan will come?”

“We won didn't we?” Lucas seemed sure of his plan so who was Mark to question it. It’s not like he had anything to lose.

Mark arrived to the party hour later with Taeyong. Mark was on his toes trying to see over mass of heads to find if Haechan had joined the party but unable to see over croup of people who were congratulate him for the good game he turned to ask Taeyong if he was able to see Haechan. But he noticed Taeyong had already somehow moved to the kitchen where he was talking with Jaehyun. Jaehyun had been apart of their team last year but had to quit this year to focus on his studies. Mark missed hanging out with him but it didn’t seem Mark would be able to get away from the adoring crowd like Taeyong had.

Music was having hard time hearing what was being said over the blaring music, but they seemed to be satisfied with Marks nodding in regular intervals. Not quite sure what he was agreeing to but he had heard parts like the best game ever and you were so amazing and the other team stand no chance.

Night was passing by slowly and Mark had not yet seen any traces of Haechan but at least Lucas had joined him half an hour ago and was now getting most of the attention and the flirting directed to him, to Marks relief. Mark had been so awkward when it had all been focused on him earlier. Still not used to getting flirted by the girls, the thing he had so long wished to happen but now he found himself wishing to be flirted by one specific boy with a constellations in his skin.

Finally after two hours after arriving to the party he was finally able to get himself away from the group. Heading to the kitchen to find Jaehyun and Taeyong but before he was able to find them. Haechan grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the kitchen. Mark happily following him.

In the living room they found Haechan's friends who were playing some kind spin the bottle game.

Mark moved to sit in the circle that had been made middle of the room. “what are we playing?” Mark asked.   
“It don't have name yet but I’m thinking lucky dice or something would be good name” Jeno said.   
“So what are the rules?” Mark asked little apprehensive usually the games his team had come up with did not end so well. Mark hoped Haechan had little bit smarter friends than him.   
“The way it works is that everyone take turns to throw these dice that Renjun found in kitchen. one have actions like touch, lick and kiss and other has body parts like fingers neck and lips. And then you spin the bottle to find out who you do it with. “ Jaemin explained.  
“And if you refused to do it you have to drink some of the punishment drink that we made.” Renjun added shaking a bottle filled with murky liquid that did not seem safe to consume.

“Sounds good to me. Whose turn is it?” Haechan said. He had already leisurely sipping someones drink leaning on couch that had been moved to give room for the game circle.

“Jeno got lick neck. He needs to spin the bottle.”

People focused back to Jeno as he spun the bottle landing it on Renjun.

Jeno did the task as both of them giggled.

then was Jaemin's turn who had to touch Thomas's lips, he had just joined them.

Next some girl got lick finger and her bottle landed on Mark. Making Mark to blush as the girl thoroughly liked and sucked marks fingers in front of everyone getting some amused laughs.

Marks turn was next he threw the dices getting himself a mission to kiss lips and as he spun the bottle it to land on Haechan. Mark wasn't sure if he was extremely lucky or unlucky.

Some people were laughing “ you might as well pour the drink now. Now way our pure boy Mark goes thru with it.” more laughing as someone was already handing him the bottle.

Mark had enough. He moved forward getting on his knees right in front of Haechan, putting one of his hands behind Haechan's head bringing him closer slowly enough to give him time to decline but Haechan just stared into Mark's eyes small smile on his lips. Making Mark's thoughts filed with the skies he saw in Haechan's eyes as he closed the distance between their lips. 

Kiss that Mark had meant to bee just light and brief, turned deeper and more passionate as always it did with Haechan, making Mark momentary forgot that they had audience at least until he heard someone whistling, making mark finally pull away. Noticing he had left Haechan's lips slightly redder and plumper. Making him look even more beautiful and making it so hard for Mark to not just dive back in and keep kissing him until the sun came up.

Game continued but Mark was now more focused on Haechan who seemed to glow even in the low light coming from lonely lamp in the corner of the room. Haechan got touch fingers with Jaemin and ended up holding Jaemin hand cuddling together. It made Mark wish he could be the one to hold Haechan in that way, in front of everyone, but he tried to let that thought go and just to enjoy how cute and blissful Haechan looked resting his head on Jaemin shoulder.

After a while people had start to get bored of the game so someone suggested that they would do body shots. Others didn't need lot of convincing before they had already got up to get the ingredients for it, rest were moving around table to use for the person to lie on.

“Who wants to go first?” one of marks teammates asked clearly excited about the game. 

“I will if I can do it with Mark” said one of the girls that Mark had talked with earlier at the party, but Mark couldn't remember her name.

There was some whistles and people gently shoving mark closer to the table.  
“You wanna?” girl was now directly asking Mark and being bad at saying no Mark ended up nodding his head as he climbed the table and laid down.

Marks shirt was lifted up by some boy he had history together, revealing the love bite on his torso where Haechan had left them couple days ago, getting him more whistling.

“Didn't know you were seeing someone”   
“I would have not think that from our Mark” some of his teammates were saying as salt trail were made and the lime slices had been placed in his mouth, making him luckily unable to respond to them.

Girl that had requested Mark had seemed to lose some of the eagerness after the discovery of the marks. It tickled as the salt was liked but overall it turned out not to be not so big of deal as Mark had taught. But still he was happy it was done.

“Is there anyone else how would like to take a try on mark?” Lucas asked after the girl had taken her turn, making Mark lightly punch his stomach.

“I think its others turn” Mark said hurriedly getting up

“But i didn't get to go yet Mark” Haechan said pouting, stopping Mark on his tracks.  
turning to look at Haechan Mark was unsure what to do as he wanted to get back to the table but was worried he would come of as too eager.

“I mean I can do it if Mark doesn't want to.” Thomas said probably meaning well, but Mark didn't like how eager he was seemed.

“No. I can do it just fine” Mark said once again getting up on the table, feeling lot more excited this time around.

As Haechan slowly licked the salt trail of Mark's stomach Mark had to fight the urge to let out a moan. After taking the shot Haechan bent down to gently take the lime from Mark's mouth, making their lips brush against each other sending shivers down Mark's back. 

Slowly getting up and letting the next person take the spot in the table. Mark kept his eyes on Haechan. But soon after his turn Haechan and his friends left the room, Mark wanted to go with them but feeling too self conscious and not drunk enough, so he stayed with Lucas and refilled his cup.


	5. Chapter 5

An hour and four drinks later Mark left to find Haechan. Finding him at the terrace looking angelic glowing in the moonlight as he laughed.  
In his intoxicated state the only taught in Marks mind was how much he wanted to kiss him. How much he needed to kiss him. it suddenly felt like he was drowning and only way to save himself was to anchor himself into Haechan. So without a second thought Mark moved to straddle Haechan's lap, leaning down to kiss him marveling how natural it felt. How right it felt.  
But before Mark had time to properly savour the kiss Haechan was gently pushing Mark away, breaking their kiss.

Mark let out a whine, not understanding why Haechan would push him away.  
“Mark you are drunk” Haechan whispers warning in his voice but mark is too far gone to noticed it. “not that drunk. And anyways that doesn't matter does it?” Mark tried to reason so he could kiss his amazing lips again, they were so close. but as mark started to inch closer. But Haechan kept his hand on mark chest keeping him from closing the distance.  
“Mark.. others are watching.” Haechan said in hushed voice.

Only then did mark look around him, realizing they were surrounded by Haechan friends, Taeyong and Jaehyun.

“Oh...” come soft reply from Mark, as he slowly got up from Haechan's lap. unsure what to do.  
Haechan was no help to him as he sat there in silence, gaze downcasted, and fidgeting with his hands nervously. 

“sorry I didn't realize who i was kissing. so like .. Sorry.” Mark mumbled awkwardly trying his best to fix the situation. And failing at it, as Haechan quickly got up and left the terrace, his friends following him. Jeno gave Mark a sympathetic look as he passed him.

“shit” Mark collapsed to the ground as he realized how he was royally fucked up. 

Taeyong moved next to Mark, gently patting his back.  
“it's gonna be okay Mark, I’m sure Haechan was just surprised by it.” Taeyong was trying to help Mark knew that, but all it did was make Mark let out another long sigh.

“just tell him you like him and i‘m sure he will understand.” hearing that made Mark head whip up to stare Taeyong in his sympathetic eyes-“you like him right?” Taeyong asked with most gentle voice Mark had ever heard him use.

“why do you think I like him?” Mark was unable keep his voice steady as spoke.  
“I don't think you would go around just kissing people you don't like, and I have seen how you are around him. And how your eyes light up as you start to talk about him and you do talk a lot about him.” Taeyong smiled as he remembered all the times past months mark had gone on and on about Haechan.

“I didn't realize everyone had noticed”

“I don't think most of the team has, but you do tend to wear your heart on your sleeve.” Taeyong said “you just need to tell Haechan so he doesn't think this was some kind of joke.”

“he already kinda knows how I like feel about him” Mark admitted.

“Oh. that's good”  
“but his friends don't at least I don't think they know.“ Mark was back to feeling shitty.  
“they seem like nice and accepting people and you don't need to worry about Jaehyun and I we promise to keep it as secret.”

“Yeah, Mark we got your back, but you should make sure Haechan is okay. It is better to sort out these kinds of problems right away” Jaehyun said

“I’m sure he doesn't wanna see me now.”  
“let him be the one deciding that. at least say you are sorry if he doesn't wanna talk after that then, you can give him some space” Taeyong did have a point or maybe Mark just wanted to believe it so he could get to see Haechan at least one more time before he decided he was too good for mark.

“okay I’m gonna go find him.” Mark got up to leave getting some encouraging words from others as he entered back inside the house where the party had slowed down as most had already left home.

Mark saw Lucas near the kitchen table and went to ask if he had seen Haechan. Lucas told Mark he had seen Haechan leaving with his friend couple minutes ago.Mark had no time to answer Lucas questions about what had happened as Mark was already running out of the door hoping they hadn't gotten that far. And luckily Mark was able to spot them couple blocks away.

Marks fast footsteps echoing in otherwise silent road  
“Haechan wait up!”

Moon was out and wind was blowing thru the empty streets, ruffling Haechan's hair on its way. Light from the street lamp was making his eyes shine like the stars in the sky behind him. Making Mark unsure if his trouble with catching his breath was only do to running.

“Haechan please can I apologize.” Mark was trying to catch his breath as he talked. “”I’m sorry that I put you in that position and that I kissed you without your consent and that I have been such a ass and that you can’t tell people because I’m too scared and that I didn't tell you months ago that I liked you and I’m so sorry that -”

Haechan put up his hand to stop Marks frantic ramble“Mark we can talk about this later when you're sober and don't end up regretting it in the morning” 

“Knowing I made you sad have more than enough sobered me up. I know I won't regret telling you that I care about you and that I’m sorry for messing this up. I never wanted to make you feel uncomfortable or sad. I’m sorry for outing our um.. thing to your friends I mean if you hadn't told them. But like I talked with Taeyong and Jaehyun and they were really nice about it and all. and they won't tell others.”

“Haechan hadn't told us. we would have supported you. you should know that Haechan” Jaemin said not sounding angry, just confused.

“I do” Haechan said looking down on his hands fidgeting.

“Then why did you keep it from us?”

“I’m sorry i didn't want you guys getting too excited i didn't know exactly know what this even is between us i still don't” Haechan said sighing.

“I’m sorry it’s my fault” Mark said.

“No I am to blame too. I avoided the conversation too scared to actually know what you really thought of me”

“I’m sorry that I didn't make it clearer before but Haechan I adore you” getting closer gently lifting Haechan's head up so he was able to make eye contact “I have a while now thought you as the most amazing person I have ever met and the late night practiced have become the best part of my day getting to see you, getting to talk and joke with you. to see your passion as you train it all have become my source of happiness.” letting his hand slowly fall from Haechan's cheek to his side feeling the loss of warmth. “I was afraid to talk about what have happened between us, I didn't want you to see how scared I was of others finding out about my sexuality and too scared to tell you how much you mean to me, ending up hurting you. that's what I hate the most, because you deserve the world and I can't give it to you.”

Haechan joined their hands “I don't need you to give me the world. I’m happy just to have you.”

World seemed to fade away as they stood there in silence holding hands and gazing into each others eyes. 

At least until Renjun decided to broke the silence “we will give you pas for keeping this from us if you just stop being so dam lovey dovey. It’s making me remember how single i am at the moment.”

“i think it's so sweet confession in the moonlight i wish i would get one of those.”  
Jaemin said while discreetly glancing at Jeno.

“we will stop it’s getting little too sweet for me too” Haechan said laughing but the way he was still playing with Marks fingers told otherwise.

“do you want to go back to the party?” Mark asked  
“Not really”  
“I think it’s time to all of us to get home, there has been enough of excitement for one night” Jaemin said  
“Haechan are you still coming to stay the night at my place?” Jeno asked  
“you can come to my place for the night if you want to, my parent are still out of town.” Mark said knowing how it might be pushing it, but he wasn't ready to let go of Haechan's hand yet, and luckily Haechan didn't seem to have any desire to disconnect them either.  
“that's convenient” Haechan said smirking  
“yeah i guess it is, do you want to?”  
Haechan was pretended to think about it for a moment before saying “yeah, lets go.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing smut hopefully it wasn't that bad.  
> kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
